


A helping hand for a friend

by darkness173



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness173/pseuds/darkness173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikey, you saved my life. Nobody has ever done something as nice for me before. Thank you."<br/>"Uhm... no problem, bro. So... how about... you stop this cuddling shit now?"</p><p>In which young Michael and Trevor share an interesting experience, after the former saves the latter's life. Less of a PWP and more of a fluff piece than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping hand for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not English!

Trevor curled around his injured belly and pressed a hand over the bleeding wound. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and groaned in pain, then tried to get up without success. He heard frantic steps and heavy pants and knew even without checking that his friend had come back for him.

"Hey, come on, T. Come on, get the hell up, man, we need to get going!" Michael said, grabbing Trevor's arm and pulling it around his neck. He helped the younger man up and then supported him, as they more or less ran down the alley.

"It's going to be okay, Trev. We are going to be okay." Michael promised, adjusting his grip on his friend's arm and waist.

"Mikey, that fucker fucking stabbed me...!" Trevor exclaimed, half delirious from pain and blood loss.

"I know. We don't have time for that now, though. Gotta find a safe place to take care of ya and take a low profile until the cops stop scouring the streets for us."

They kept running (Michael sustaining most of Trevor's weight and basically dragging him along) until they reached their truck, hidden well in an inner yard. The police sirens were still shrieking loudly in the distance and the older of the two boys didn't waste any time. He got around the truck and helped his injured partner in crime into the passenger seat, before getting into the vehicle himself and turning on the engine. He started driving, trying to be fast, but unsuspicious at the same time and most of all - trying to get as far away from the cops as possible. He drove for a while, sometimes looking over to Trevor and checking his pulse, and as soon as he was sure the police wouldn't find them anymore, he found the nearest motel and booked a room. The clerk looked at him funny, probably because of the blood staining his clothes and his overall disheveled appearance, but thank God he seemed like the kind of guy, who didn't give a fuck about anything, as long as he got his money.

Michael parked the truck right in front of their room and then picked Trevor up, who had by now fallen unconscious. Shit.

"Dude, don't you fucking dare dying on me..." the older male muttered, placing the deadweight in his arms gently onto the bed, before running back outside and bringing weapons, bags full of cocaine and a first aid kit along in the room.

He immediately went to work and pulled Trevor's black shirt up to get a look at the wound. It was right below his ribs on the left side of his tummy, not deep enough to be lethal, but rather long and still bleeding steadily. Michael felt panic rise, as he didn't really have any practice in aiding anyone - not even himself, but he forced himself to keep a clear head and opened the first aid kit.

Twenty minutes later, the wound was cleaned, stitched up and covered with gauze and Michael let out a shaky breath. His hands were full of blood and so where the sheets of the motel bed, but Trevor's heartbeat, though still weak, was steady and that was all that mattered. He looked him over, taking in the short cropped dark hair, the pale face which carried way too many scars and still too little stubble and tentatively run his fingertips over the gauze on his friend's belly and then over the bare skin around it, which was cold and clammy, but surprisingly soft.

Michael jerked his hand back, as if hit by electricity and pulled Trevor's shirt down. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and got up from the bed to wash himself. Afterwards, he fell in the twin bed beside the one already occupied and passed out.

***

He woke up later, to the sensation of somebody snuggling against his back. It was still dark outside, which had to mean he had gotten only a couple hours of sleep. Michael groaned displeased and shifted around, feeling arms tighten around his middle section and a face deepening in the soft hairs on the back of his neck.

"Trev...?" he asked groggily, trying once again to sit up or at least free himself from the weird embrace. Sometimes he really wondered about his friend's abandonment issues and need for physical contact.

"Mikey, you saved my life. Nobody has ever done something as nice for me before. Thank you."

"Uhm... no problem, bro. So... how about... you stop this cuddling shit now?" the older of the two boys asked jokingly, actually feeling rather awkward.

"Nuuuh-huuuuh. My wound hurts and your body warmth makes it better." Trevor argued, lifting his leg over Michael's and hooking it around the other male's ankle. Michael tensed up even more, but didn't fight against it. As they were both silent for a long time, he even started to relax into the shared warmth and started to drift off again. It's not like anyone else could see this total loss of masculinity. And Trevor was just weird enough that stuff like this happened all the time without much of an ulterior motive. Michael had felt very uncomfortable at first and still did on most occasions, but a person just learned to deal and live with it.

Then, the hands which had been resting innocently on his stomach started to wander, massaging soothing circles into the clothed skin of his abdomen, and butterfly kisses were placed behind Michael's right ear and neck junction.

Suddenly, Michael was a hundred percent awake again, unseeing eyes wide open.

"What the fuck, Trevor??? Knock it off! I already told you I'm not into dudes!" he hissed, detaching himself from his friend and getting into a sitting position.

"Me neither, as a rule. I mean, I accept every offer - no matter if male of female...but..." Trevor replied, sitting up as well. They could only see each other's contours in the dark, but they studied each other nonetheless. "But you are special, Mikey. To me." he finished, in a whisper.

"I'm sorry but..." the older of the two started, but was interrupted almost immediately by a loud hush.

"Shhh, Mikey. It's fucking okay, calm the fuck down. Nobody is going to ever know about this but the two of us. Just a bit of alone-time between bros..."

"I think you're missing the point here, Trevor. The point isn't people getting to know about it - it's that I just don't fucking swing that way!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Trevor suddenly shouted.

Michael started and stared at the silhouette in the dark with wide eyes. He heard himself breathe shallowly and unconsciously reached towards the Swiss Army knife in his jeans' pocket.

"I... look, I'm sorry. I had a difficult childhood. My mom ... it doesn't matter. And my dad was not nice to me...!" Trevor softly apologized, though he got louder again at the mention of his dad, almost as if the mere though made him emotional. "Sometimes I just want a god damn fucking hug, is all, sugartits."

He sounded really crestfallen at that point and Michael felt a twinge of sympathy. Gingerly, he placed a warm hand on Trevor's bony shoulder and kept it there.

"... It's okay, Trevor. Come on, let's get another few hours of sleep, yeah?"

Trevor seemed to be pouting of all things, but he nodded like a good little boy and, careful of his injured belly, lay down again. Michael followed his example and lay down as well, not really surprised when the younger man shifted closer and placed a possessive arm around him. It was a little weirder than before, because now they were lying face to face (or more like Trevor's face to Michael's chest), but he figured as long as his friend stayed calm everything was fine. Trevor was rather... unpredictable when he was angry. He could kill a person cold-blooded, without even blinking an eye - and though Michael was quite certain that the younger man was rather fond of him, he still didn't trust him entirely, when he wasn't thinking rationally.

"Love you, Mikey." Trevor whispered against his neck, barely audible. Michael acted like he didn't hear it.

***

"The fuck even happened yesterday?" Trevor wondered aloud, walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer briefs.

"One of the assholes of the lab came after us." replied Michael, attentively cleaning his gun.

"And he fucking stabbed me?"

"Well, you broke his hand when he tried to shoot you, so he reached for the knife instead."

"Ohhh, yeah, I see. Did I get that bastard?"

"Nah, but I did."

Trevor scratched his left buttock, trying to remember the evening before, but failed to do so. Then he put on the clothes he had left on his bed before cleaning himself up. They were filthy and the shirt stiff from all the blood stains, but he didn't have much of a choice, as they hadn't brought along any other clothes thinking the job would work out just fine and without any complications. Once dressed, he walked over to Michael's bed and sat down beside him - way too close to be comfortable. The older boy didn't protest, as he didn't feel like fighting, especially after the incident of the night. They just sat in silence for a long time, Michael continuing to clean his gun and Trevor watching him do it. Then the latter spoke up: "What about a wank to get the day started nicely?"

"Are you fucking serious, T?" Michael glanced at him, wide eyed, and then frowned deeply.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"How many times do I ha-"

"And how many fucking times do I have to repl-"

"TREV!"

Before anything else could be said, Trevor literally grabbed Michael's crotch, who flinched and gasped loudly, the surprise paralyzing him long enough for the younger man to start stroking the soft bulge in his pants gently.

Michael finally collected himself and abandoned his gun to instead harshly claw at his friend's hand. They struggled for approximately ten seconds, before the green-eyed youth strangely found his attempts becoming weaker, until he was just holding Trevor's hand, while he massaged his crotch.

"Feels good, doesn't it? A hand is a hand, no matter whose body it's attached to, Mikey. A mouth too, by the way. And an ass, t-"

"Trevor" Michael warningly interrupted him, his voice strangely deep and hoarse. "Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth."

"Okay, cowboy. No need to get your panties in a twist."

As the older of the two boys didn't seem about to do anything hostile anymore, Trevor continued with his ministrations until the bulge underneath his hand clearly hardened. He gripped it through the denim of Michael's jeans and kneaded it tentatively, earning a sharp intake of air from his friend's side. He stared at him, noticing how his green eyes had gone hazy, his cheeks slightly pink and how his rather thin lips had parted, as he breathed a little heavier than usual. Michael, on the other hand, avoided his gaze and continued to stare at some indistinct point in the far corner of the room.

"Yeah, man. Looking good like this, cupcake, all bothered and hot..." Trevor whispered hotly against Michael's ear, who couldn't help but shudder a little as goose bumps developed all over his body. It had been a long time since he had shared intimacy with anyone apart from strippers and whores. And even with strippers and whores, it had been almost a couple weeks now. Nobody could blame him if somebody touching his cock was getting him a little worked up over it.

"Fucking blow me." he cursed, glaring at the younger man.

"Maybe later." Trevor replied mock-promisingly and then stopped working Michael's crotch while he opened his pants. He slipped his hand in his underwear right away, enclosed his fingers firmly around the warm and swollen flesh and then started pumping it slowly.

A low pleasure-filled moan resounded in the room and Michael leaned back on his elbows, legs spreading unconsciously. Trevor interpreted his gesture as an invitation to take it further and climbed over his friend, interrupting his ministrations to instead pull him higher up in the bed by his armpits. He was fucking strong like that, when he wanted it. They found themselves in the middle of the mattress, Michael lying with his head barely on the edge of the pillow and Trevor straddling his thighs and about get his hand back on his cock. But the older boy had sobered up in the short interference.

"What the fuck are we doing? This needs to stop right now!" he said, half-heartedly trying to block Trevor's hands at the hem of his jeans.

"Does it? Because I believe our little buddy down here has a different opinion on the matter." the other male replied, granting Michael the win over their small under-the-belt-line battle and instead pulling his own shirt over his head. The former's eyes widened comically and he went lax on the bed, almost in resignation.

"Shit... shit." he mumbled and didn't fight as Trevor got up to take off both Michael's and his own pants. He crawled back on the older male's lap and pushed his flannel and tee up to his clavicles, before gently scratching a way across his pectorals and abdomen, down to where Michael's cock was poking out of his grey briefs.

"Fatty. You're going to be one of those typical middle aged men with round, round bellies, when you get older, Mikey." Trevor mocked, running his thumbs over the soft and still rather thin layer of fat accumulated around the older boy's belly button.

"Hey, fuck you! This is so not-"

"Shhh!" Trevor silenced him. Michael glared at him, honestly offended about the remark, while the younger male just grinned, exposing his sharp teeth. He then looked down at himself and freed his own erection from the confines of his shorts. The boy lying on his back, felt himself go pale.

There they were, both half naked in a bed, staring at each other's bodies and seriously getting off on it. It was so fucking screwed up that Michael didn't know if he could ever stare in a mirror again after this. Trevor positioned himself between the other male's legs, bracing himself with one hand against the mattress and using the other to wrap it around both their dicks, evoking a gasp from the both of them. And then he tentatively made a motion with his hips, thrusting in his hand.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck yes...!" Michael moaned, his head falling back and eyes squeezing shut.

"You want to?" Trevor asked, smirking and continuing to thrust up against his friend's crotch and into his hand.

"Wha-at?" the older boy asked in between pants.

"To fuck." the other male clarified, letting go of their dicks and lying down on the other male instead. Michael's hands unconsciously rose to rest against Trevor's ribs and his legs spread wider to accommodate the weight in between them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, T? No, I don't wanna fucking fuck. We are two dudes."

"So, just a wank then?"

"Uhm..."

Trevor's mouth found Michael's jugular vein and latched on to it. He bit and sucked the skin and licked it soothingly afterwards. The older boy gasped, moving his head to the side to give more playroom and harshly clawed at his friend's back.

"Knock... it...off. This is not fucking necessary to get off." Michael said, pushing the other boy slightly off himself. Yes, Trevor was making him feel good, but if this was just about working off some sexual tension - which it totally was - then there was no need for this kind of... tenderness.

"Well, this is MY way of getting off, so deal with it, sugartits." Trevor replied, biting Michael's neck again, this time painfully. The latter hissed and curled slightly into himself, accidentally bucking up into the other male in the process. The younger man hummed appreciatively, kissed Michael's jaw and ran his hands along his muscled thighs. He grabbed handfuls of his friend's buttocks and lifted him slightly up, pushing their pelvises firmer against each other.

"You are so fucking messed up." Michael remarked, but took in a similar stance, as his hands slipped down to Trevor's ass to push him against himself.

They rutted like animals. Then, suddenly, there was a warm, liquid substance smearing in between their bellies and Michael chuckled breathlessly.

"Already done, you dirty bastard?"

Trevor's movements faltered and they both looked down, immediately noticing the red, red mess in between them.

"Shit, must've ripped open the stitches." the younger man muttered, inspecting the blood-soaked gauze.

"Fuck, are you okay?" Michael asked, sitting up and reaching out for Trevor's injured belly. No wonder it was bleeding again, with the strain the younger man had put on the wound.

"Yeah, yeah, now where were we?" Trevor replied, grabbing Michael's softening erection and massaging it.

"No, Trev, are you crazy? We need to fix you up!"

The older boy pushed the younger one's hand off and tucked himself away, before climbing out of bed. He looked for the first aid kit he had placed on the small motel table the evening before and brought it to the bed.

"Aww, come on - you fucking leaving me with blue balls? HUH? That how you handle your girls, as well?!"

"Calm down, T, jeez! And cover yourself up, for God's sake."

Trevor did what he was told, but he looked extremely discontent about it, what with the corners of his mouth hanging comically downwards and his brow being furrowed.

"Come on, don't be like that." Michael pleaded and carefully peeled off the bloody gauze. He cleaned the wound and the skin around it with a fresh towel and took note of the ripped stitches, before preparing thread and needle. "Lie down." he instructed. Trevor, who's facial expression had already softened for some reason, lay down and stared at Michael intently, looking strangely child-like in that instant.

"What?" the older boy voiced, pulling the needle through the edges of the cut skin. Trevor barely flinched, continuing to stare at his friend.

"It's just that I... I just realized that I fucking love you, Mikey." he said, voice dripping with emotion. "And I want to marry you and have your fucking children and stay together forever and ever."

Michael’s movements faltered, glancing up at the other male. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?" he wondered aloud, shook his head and then turned back to work. As soon as he was done, meaning, he had covered the wound with clean gauze, he found himself pulled down on top of the other boy, who planted a firm kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Shit, man, T!" Michael complained, trying to get up again without success, as Trevor held him close. The latter placed another small kiss at the corner of his mouth, this time much gentler and tentative, almost as if he was asking for permission. Michael found himself turning shy and skittish, despite himself, and was not so sure about what to do next. Trevor was confusing the shit out of him with these... Jesus, he didn't even know what to name "these".

"Just imagine... the two of us. Doing our heists, traveling across the US. Hell, maybe even to Europe! Maybe we could even pick up some ghetto kid you know? And raise it as our own. We could teach him everything we know and bring him along on our heists. We could buy a house and build a big meth lab and sell our own drugs. We could call it Philips and Townley Enterprise. It would be the real damn thing."

Trevor finally concluded his small speech, kissing Michael again, this time on the nose tip. The latter had turned as pale as a ghost and lay motionless and wide eyed on top of the younger man, barely sustaining his own weight.

"Dude... you... you are starting to freak me out, man. Do you mean this shit or are you just pulling it out of your ass?" he asked, shifting a little off the other.

"Well, on one side I'm totally pulling it out of my ass, as you so nicely put it. But on the other? Sounds like a fucking dream." Trevor replied, grinning.

Michael relaxed slightly and slipped off the younger man, lying beside him instead of on top of him. Trevor still held him close and continued kissing his jaw, chin, the corner of his mouth. The older of the two males didn't even know Trevor was capable of expressing actual affection and a little at loss for words. He had never done anything remotely gay in his life and there he was, lying in a bed with his best friend first rutting like horny dogs, and now being kissed everywhere except where it mattered like a fucking virgin.

"For fuck's sake are you going to fucking kiss me and put your hand back on my dick or what?" Michael growled, looking into his friend's astonishingly warm eyes (considering he was a murderous monster most of the time, they shouldn't be so warm - no).

"See?! This is why I fucking love you."

Trevor's hand found Michael's semi-hard cock underneath the fabric of his briefs and started to jerk him off right away. Then, he breathed against his friend's lips, tugging at the bottom one with his teeth and wetting it with his tongue. Soon enough, they were making out, like they had done this a million times before - all tongue and teeth and shared gasps, as Michael's hand found Trevor's cock, as well. It felt strange in his hand: Warm and heavy and soft... he had never touched somebody else's dick before. But it felt more natural than he would have thought, working Trevor up like he would work up himself, while Trevor worked him up like he would work up himself. It was perfect, this mismatched harmony.

It ended soon after, Michael being the first to come with a low moan, Trevor following him with a "Fuck yeah, so hot, Mikey" whispered into the other boys mouth. They rode their climaxes out, continuing to stroke each other gently and kissing deeply, and then stopped altogether with both. They tucked themselves away. Now that the lust had cleared from his mind, Michael couldn't believe what he had just allowed to happen and jerkily sat up with the intention of getting out of bed. Trevor had slung an arm around his waist though and nuzzled into his stomach.

"Fucking awesome wank to start the day, Mikey. How long we got this room?" he asked.

"Noon." replied the older male monotonously, still too upset about everything that had just happened.

"Then lie the fuck down. And spoon me. I feel like being the little spoon right now."

Michael slowly glanced down to his friend and frowned. He lay back down on the bed, pulling the sheets over them and watched Trevor turn around and look back at him expectantly.

"Weee-eeeell?" Jesus, this guy was really nuts.

He slipped closer, placing a tentative hand on Trevor's bony hip. As he lay there for a while, almost skin to skin with his best friend, a hand on him and staring at his back, Michael decided that it could be worse and aligned himself fully against Trevor's body, wrapping his arms around the warm mass of muscles in front of him.

"Fuck you. I hate you." he muttered, hiding his burning up face in the younger man's nape.

"Love you, too, Mikey."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [darkness173](http://www.darkness173.tumblr.com/) or [reflections173](http://www.reflections173.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
